Alexander
Age: 28 Gender: Male Occupation: None Demon lord bounty: 25,000 gold Category:Characters BioCategory:Sink Lover's OC Alexander was at first an innocent farm boy that that lived far off to the east with his parents and younger brother. Then when he was 10 bandits posing as order soldiers came to their farm. Soon the bandits killed his family and tortured him by cutting his shins off breaking Alexander forever. Strangely enough one day Alexander killed all the bandits in one bloody massacre displaying powers. He then crawled to civilization and was found by actual order soldiers. Alexander received prosthetic limbs and trained soon becoming a great order swordsman/hero and during his service he gained the title Monster due to his tendency to slaughter entire mamono villages. For some old reason he has metal prosthetic legs. When asked how he ended up with them he would just give them a vague answer. When he was sixteen he took in the cursed Azazel and taught him the ways of battle, how to survive, and how to kill. He treated Azazel like a younger brother and was overjoyed when he proved his abilities and became a hero. Proving that he cares greatly for Azazel. He later leaves the order growing tired of slaying something that wouldn't kill him and ran into a mysterious woman named Charity who took an interest in him. Alexander found her condescending ways annoying Personality He is a rather hard individual to read and can be seen as unpredictable. In battle he is a rather cold and calm person. He believes that if you point a weapon at someone you should be prepared to die. Outside of battle he is not a very serious person believing a more lax demeanor would help his mental health. Also sometimes he can come off as rather smug depending on the person he is interacting with. He doesn't really hate Mamono but he won't spare there lives just because they look pretty. Abilities Master swordsman Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. The users incredibly fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Electrokinesis User can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such aselectrons or protons) which give the user control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Brontekinesis User of this ability can manipulate the shockwave, which is thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. They can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums. Photokinesis User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Light speed User can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. The user can run and move at infinite velocities. This ability allows the user to easily reach or even surpass and perceive light speed movements. Immune to most forms of mental manipulation such as illusions and mind control. This is due to his electrical field he produces that protects his brain waves.